SWAT 2: Press Play to Continue
by letty girl 101
Summary: 4 up! The team is looking for new members, but who will they find? Also Possible SS Romance
1. Chapter One Back to Square One

S.W.A.T. 2: Press Play to Continue  
  
Writer's Note: Hey, you guys know me; so here's my story. If you have any questions e-mail me at: jamtt88@aol.com.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own S.W.A.T. so on and so forth.  
  
Chapter one-Back to Square One  
  
"Hondo, why are we here at 6 am on a Sunday morning?" Jim asked yawning.  
  
"Yeah Hondo, I promised my kid I'd take her to the park," Chris said taking a seat next to Jim.  
  
"Well, boys and girl, we need two more S.W.A.T. members. Now as a team we are gonna hand pick these two S.W.A.T. members, understand?" Hondo asked.  
  
"Yeah," they replied as a unit.  
  
"Alright, we're gonna start on Monday."  
  
"And you couldn't call and tell us?" Jim asked scratching his head.  
  
"Does this belong to anyone?" Fuller asked as he entered the room.  
  
"What?" Hondo asked.  
  
"This," Fuller replied holding up a box full of files.  
  
"That would be mine's."  
  
"Good, now take it and you've got a week to find two new S.W.A.T. members."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Chris said, jokingly.  
  
"I suggest you watch yourself, Sanchez," Fuller replied defensively.  
  
"Why?" Cuz I'm on your shit list?"  
  
Fuller stormed out of the room, leaving Chris with a cocky smile on her face. "I love doing that," Chris said before everyone broke out laughing.  
  
"Alright, alright, that's enough," Hondo said between fits of laughter.  
  
"Anything else, Hondo?" Deacon asked composing himself.  
  
"No, you guys can go home, but were starting bright and early tomorrow morning," Hondo said grabbing the box.  
  
"Bye," they said as they walked out the door.  
  
Writer's note: Okay, so that's chapter one, I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer, I swear. Just had to get it started, you know." 


	2. Chapter Two Temp

Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but my computer was getting repaired, and now it's working just find; don't you just love modern technology?  
  
Chapter 2-Temporary  
  
Wonderful, you're all here on time," Hondo said walking into the conference room.  
  
"Hard not to be when you call us at four am," Sanchez replied, too tired to yell.  
  
"Glad to see you're all here."  
  
"I'm not so glad, could have lived another hour without seeing your face Hondo," Street replied, half asleep on the table.  
  
"I'm gonna let that slide Street, seeing as you're a little grumpy."  
  
"My ass," Street muttered in his sleep.  
  
"Street, Sanchez, and Deke! Get your sorry asses up, now!!" Hondo shouted.  
  
"Who's grumpy now?" Street asked.  
  
"Good morning," Fuller said walked into the room.  
  
"It's too fucking early to deal with this sexist mother fucker," Sanchez said stretching.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything, Hondo?" Fuller asked hoping for a defense.  
  
"Yeah, good one Sanchez," Hondo replied.  
  
"Thanks," Sanchez said, more than a little proud of herself.  
  
"Just find your temp by the end of the day!" Fuller shouted and stormed out of the room.  
  
"What? He can't deal with one woman?" Sanchez asked as she sat back down.  
  
"Okay, let's hit the road, we've got five hours to find us a new man or woman," Hondo said already half way out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who we checking out first?" Street asked looking through the files.  
  
"David Burress," Hondo replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." The car pulled over and everyone got out and there he was hotdog boy. Sanchez hid behind Deke as best as she could.  
  
"Chris, is that you?" David asked.  
  
"David, how are you?" Sanchez asked coming out of her hiding place.  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"I've been better, still a vegaterian?"  
  
"Of course, still eating meat?"  
  
"Not at the moment."  
  
"You never called."  
  
"Yeah, lost your number, sorry."  
  
"Maybe we can go on another date."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
Obviously getting tortured, Sanchez thought. "Oh, just here."  
  
"I think we better be going," Hondo said, after buying a good old fashion American hotdog.  
  
Thank God," Sanchez whispered as she walked away.  
  
"You dated hotdog boy?" Street asked once they were inside the car.  
  
"I went on one date, and it wasn't even a whole date; half way through I faked a call from Eliza and went home. He is the most boring guy you'll ever meet," Sanchez said gently punching Street in the arm.  
  
"Why did you go on the date anyways?"  
  
"Me and the other girls on the force had a bet, made 450."  
  
"For half a date?"  
  
"Lasted longer than the last girl."  
  
"I'm surprised he's not a womenizer," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Not every guy is egotistical, some are real gentlemen."  
  
"And I'm not?"  
  
"What do you think, womenizer?"  
  
"I am."  
  
They pulled over for the second time, "Who are we checking out now?" Deke asked.  
  
"Alejandro Gonzalez," Hondo relied as he gave the file one last glance.  
  
"Where is he?" Street asked looking around the deserted parking lot.  
  
"Right there," Hondo said pointing to the young Latino man running down the street. Sanchez ran after him, she hadn't had a good pursuit in a while, he was chasing after a white teenage boy. Alejandro got the boy down and Sanchez slapped the cuffs on him, the suspect was fighting to get away.  
  
"Gracias," Alejandro said, dragging his newly captured criminal to his patrol car.  
  
"You're the first guy not to complain about a woman helping," Sanchez replied.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Of course I am." He put the criminal into the patrol car, Sanchez walked over to the team.  
  
"Hey, you're Alejandro right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"My name is Sgt. Dan "Hondo" Harrelson, you can call me Hondo, I wanted to know if you would like to join my SWAT team."  
  
"Of course, this is a wonderful honor."  
  
"Well, book the suspect you just caught, and pack your bags for SWAT school."  
  
"Yes Sgt. Harrelson, and thank you for the opportunity."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Now there's a gentleman," Sanchez said as she walked back to the car. 


	3. Chapter Three Last Piece of the Puzzle

Chapter 3-Last piece of the puzzle  
  
"What?" Street asked stunned at Hondo's comment.  
  
"Look, I just wanna checkout our last guy, he's new to the LAPD, worked three years for the SFPD. He just lost his partner three days ago and they haven't found a replacement for him yet. Now if I became his partner, I can see what kind of skills he has, and see if he's SWAT material," Hondo replied.  
  
"And what are we suppose to do?" Deke asked.  
  
"How long you gonna be gone?" Street asked.  
  
"I think this is a great idea," Sanchez said.  
  
"What?" Deke and Street asked looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
"I'd like to know what kind of skills this new recruit has."  
  
"You are crazy."  
  
"It's only gonna be for a week," Hondo said cutting in.  
  
"And what are we gonna do for that week, crime won't take a week off for us," Deke said.  
  
"I'll be here when I have to be, don't worry."  
  
"So, who's the new recruit?" Sanchez asked.  
  
"Lou Rodriguez."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sgt. Hondo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm Lou Rodriguez's new partner, do you happen to know where he is?"  
  
"Should be getting out of Fuller's office any minute now."  
  
"Thanks, Carlo."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
A young Latina stepped out of Fuller's office, Hondo waited for the next person to come out of Fuller's office, but it seemed she was the only one who came out. "Greg, where's officer Lou Rodriguez?" Hondo asked as he stopped flagged him down.  
  
"Right there," Greg replied pointing to the woman who had just exited Fuller's office.  
  
"Okay, names are really starting to confuse me."  
  
"Too bad, but why you wanna know?"  
  
"I'm her new partner, I wanna feel her out before I put her on the team."  
  
"No need to do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Remember Lou Rodriguez, he was on SWAT with you and Fuller?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"His daughter, named after her father, meet Lou Rodriguez Jr."  
  
"So she's also related to."  
  
"Yeah, guess that makes her the third."  
  
"Yeah, guess it does."  
  
"So, still wanna feel her out?"  
  
"Hey, if she's as good as her father, one day of feeling her out should do. Greg?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did she come here from SFPD?"  
  
"LAPD didn't have any openings and SFPD did, so the minute a spot opened up, Fuller transferred her, no need to lose another legend, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
"You're Lou Rodriguez?" Hondo asked.  
  
"What my badge says, how may I help you?" Lou asked as she made her way to her patrol car.  
  
"You related to the legend Lou Rodriguez the first and second?"  
  
"Grandfather, Dad. Look if you're a reporter." she started as she started to turn around. "Hondo? Is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah, how you liking LAPD?"  
  
"It's great, and it's great to see you again. The last time I saw you was."  
  
"When you left your fiancé at the alter?"  
  
"Yeah, guess I wasn't ready."  
  
"No ones ever really to give up a life of being the hero, and villain at the same time."  
  
"Yeah, I know. So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here."  
  
"I mean in the garage, don't tell me they made you a gun bunny?"  
  
"Me, they wouldn't dare if they know what's good for them."  
  
"So then why you here?"  
  
"I'm your new partner."  
  
"Then get in."  
  
"You're not gonna let me drive?"  
  
"I've seen you drive. And I've been in a car when you've driven. And for the safety of my life, yours, and the lives of innocent civilians, you will not be driving." 


	4. Chapter Three Permanente Means Permanent...

Writer's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, but it seems my teachers have banned together to stop me from writing. But I finally beat them; it's winter break, yay!  
  
Chapter 4-Permanente Means Permanente  
  
Lou and Hondo drove around the city, "So, what do you do on a normal day?" Hondo asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Lou asked.  
  
"Stupid question."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, your mom."  
  
"Wants me to change careers."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Hell no! And allow my family's legacy go to hell, my family would disown me."  
  
"What about your sister?"  
  
"Ballerina majoring in being a rich doctor."  
  
"Mom must be proud."  
  
"That at least one daughter isn't getting shot at for a living? Yeah, of course she's proud."  
  
"She proud of you?"  
  
"Dad is, mom."  
  
"Not so happy."  
  
"In simple terms."  
  
So, ever try joining SWAT?"  
  
"Yeah, every year since I joined the force."  
  
"Ever make it?"  
  
"No, I'm a chic, their words, not mine."  
  
"Figures, same thing happened to me 'cept it was black, instead of chic."  
  
"My grandfather was the first Latino Swat officer, he started a revolution at twenty-five. What else could my father do but follow in his footsteps?"  
  
"And continued the revolution."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. My Dad told me about what happened between you and Tom on SWAT."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Tom was wrong, you were right."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Should have said something."  
  
"Couldn't, and it's too late now."  
  
"Fuller's a fucker."  
  
"Just realized that?"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"How's my team?" Hondo asked walking into the locker room.  
  
"Now you come running back," Jim replied. "Don't you think we're just gonna take you back now."  
  
"Very funny, Street," Hondo said, he opened his locker. "We have a new member."  
  
"Thought you wanted to feel him out for a week."  
  
"Worked with Lou's father, good man, best shot in SWAT, kid's the same, trained by her father."  
  
"Did you say, HER?" Deke asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But you said her name was Lou."  
  
"She was named after her father who was named after his father."  
  
"So, she's the third?" Sanchez asked. "When do we meet her?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Hondo said. "I still have to tell her."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
"Lou, how you like working traffic duty?" Hondo asked as he and Lou walked into a corner deli for lunch.  
  
"Rather not," Lou replied.  
  
"How would you feel about working on SWAT?"  
  
"Better than working on traffic duty."  
  
"Then join my team."  
  
"What?" Lou asked as she took a number.  
  
"I've got an opening on my SWAT team."  
  
"You have a SWAT team?"  
  
"You think they brought an old war horse like me back and put me on traffic duty?"  
  
"No, guess not."  
  
"Right, so I have my own SWAT team, and I need a new member, my last one. lost his life in the line of duty."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yeah, it does, so you in or not?"  
  
"In, but it won't be my fault when they start to cry."  
  
"Alright, we start SWAT school starts tomorrow."  
  
"Don't you need Fuller's approval?"  
  
"Like he's gonna disapprove you." 


End file.
